Vampire Prince
The Vampire Princes are three of the strongest and oldest vampires under the vampire king, they are the only vampires to be sired by the king. their main job is to keep the other vampires in line and make sure no humans know of the exsistance of vampires. it is said the vampire princes are over 1400 years old. Powers and Abilities as the three strongest vampires under the vampire king, the vampire princes powers and abilities are highly advanced way beyong that of any regular vampire. like normal vampires the vampire princes also grow stronger with time, the only one stronger then them is the vampire king. Standard Abilities Super Strength: '''Vampire princes are far stronger then any human, werewolf and any common vampire, their strength allows them to tear off large objects like car doors and hurl them great distances, they can snap necks and spines like toothpicks. they can easily rip out internal organs and limbs with ease. like normal vampires vampire princes grows stronger with time. it is unknown how their strength rivals to other vampire princes. '''Super Speed: '''Vampire princes are far faster then any human, werewolf and common vampire they can easily out run any of these species and stop them in their tracks. they can run miles in mere minutes and when covering short distances they travel to fast for the brain to process and can look as if they are teleporting even tho they are not. this ability also grows stronger with time. '''Super Agility: '''Vampire princes posses more agility then any Common vampire,werewolf or human they can move, run,jump and climb very quickly and without tiring '''Super Senses: '''Vampire princes have keen senses ive sight, smell and hearing that far exceeds that of any Common Vampire,Werewolf or human. '''Super Durability: '''Vampire Princes can handle far mor truama then any Common Vampire,Werewolf or human. they are less effected by the normal weakeness of their species. '''Healing: '''Vampire princes can heal a lot quicker then any Common Vampire,Werewolf or Human they can heal most wounds in mere seconds, if they drink blood it will speed up the healing process. if they give their blood to a human it will heal their wounds almost instantly. '''Immortality: '''Vampire Princes have lived for over 1000 years they are immortal in the sense that they do not age however they can still be killed and so they are not entirly immortal. '''Mind Control: '''Vampire princes like normal vampires can control the minds of humans. they cannot use this ability on other vampires or werewolves. '''Dream Manipulation: Vampire princes like normal vampires can enter a humans dreams, and can alter it to their liking or even relay messeges to the indivitual. they must be in close proxcimaty to the person to do this. '''True Face: '''Vampire princes can show their true vamperic features (I.E fangs and glowing red eyes like normal vampires) '''Day Walking: '''Unlike regular vampires Vampire princes can walk in the sunlight without burning due to being turned by the vampire kings blood. Weaknesses '''Broken Neck: '''If the neck of a vampire prince is broken it will render them unconcious but for a shorter time compared to a normal vampire. '''Decapatation: '''If the head of a vampire prince is removed they will die instantly '''Blood Loss or Lack of Blood: '''If a vampire prince goes to long without blood or is loses too much of his/her own blood they will grow weaker and weaker, their skin will turn pale and they will show signs of sickness, eventually the vampire will fall unconcious unable to awaken unless somebody gives them blood, this process is said to put the vampire through utter agony. howevr they can go longer periods of time without blood compared to normal vampires '''Fire: '''If a vampire prince is set on fire they will die if the flames are not put out quickly. '''Heart Removal: '''If a vampire prince has their heart ripped out they will die instantly '''Invite: '''A vampire prince cannot enter a persons home without first being invited in by that person or by someone else who lives there. '''Magic: '''Vampire princes are highly vulnrable to magics and spells '''Physical Attacks: '''Vampire princes can be slowed down if they sustain to many injuries without having time to heal, however they can take far more punishment then regular vampires. '''Bloodflower: '''If a vampire prince touches Bloodflower it will burn their skin severly, if they ingest it, it will make them severly weak and sick, if they inhale it or even if it is in the room they will begin to grow weak and may break out into coughing fits. however they will heal much quicker then normal vampires. '''Wood: '''If a vampire prince is staked in the heart by a wooden object they will not be killed but instead be rendered unconcious in a death like state until the wooden object is removed, if the object is not removed the vampire prince will remain unconcious. Known Vampire Princes Caleb Blake: Trivia